You raise me up
by littlehanyan
Summary: Mystogan has been looking for Wendy for seven years. He had finally found her in the kingdom of the Blue Pegasus but she doesn't seem to remember him. Sequel to My fated person.


**A/N: **The flow of time is different in every world. Mystogan has been looking for Wendy for seven years but for her it was only a few months. The flow of time thing is based on CLAMP's Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**Warnings:** This oneshot contains Mystogan x Wendy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**Summary: **Mystogan has been looking for Wendy for seven years. He had finally found her in the kingdom of the Blue Pegasus but she doesn't seem to remember him. Sequel to My fated person.

**You raise me up**

Seven years had passed since Wendy disappeared in the hurricane. Mystogan was already losing hope that he'll find her. However,he didn't even know what he would do without her. After all she was his most important person and he couldn't imagine a life without her. Now Mystogan was in a world called the kingdom of the Blue Pegasus. This world was the time of knights.I t was wonderful. Well as much as something could be wonderful for Mystogan. He was walking around the streets of the capital. The weather was nice, the sun was shining and nearby could be heard a river. Kids were playing on the streets and traders were selling different things. However, nothing was able to catch the eye of the traveller. Suddenly an old woman grabbed his hand.

''You've went through so much pain.''

''Eh?''

''You have to be careful or your most important person will be taken away from you.''

''My most important person...''

Sad expression appeared on his face and he continued walking down the street.

''Those fortune tellers don't know anything…she was already taken away from me.''

Mystogan wasn't paying attention therefore he didn't notice how he bumped into somebody and this somebody fell on the ground.

''I'm sorry.''

The traveler held his hand out to help the person get up but then he became speechless.

In front of him was standing not some unknown person but the one he had been looking for. His most important person. His Wendy, unchanged from the time, the same as she was seven years ago. She took his hand and got up.

''Don't worry, it happens to everybody.''

No reaction. He was shocked. Didn't she recognize him? Wendy was going to leave but Mystogan grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

''It's me…don't you remember?''

''I'm sorry but that's the first time I've met you.''

Those words stabbed Mystogan's heart like a knife. He had finally found her again but she didn't remember him. Life was definitely cruel towards him. Suddenly not far away from them stopped a glamorous carriage and a boy came out of it. He had blond hair and looked the same age as Wendy. When she saw him she smiled.

''Eve.''

''Wendy.''

She was going to run towards him but Mystogan was still holding her shoulder.

''Excuse me, could you let go of me? I already told you you've mistaken me for someone else.''

Mystogan let go of her.

''I guess you're right.''

Wendy ran towards the boy. They got into the carriage and left. Mystogan couldn't move. He couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him somewhere. Mystogan couldn't see who it was because the person was wearing a hood but he seemed familiar. They walked through the small streets without saying anything. Soon they reached a half destroyed building and walked inside.

''Everyone! Look who came back!''

The stranger with the hood turned out to be a blonde with chocolate eyes. Mystogan smiled.

''Lucy.''

XXX

Lucy told Mystogan how a few months ago they landed in this world. Wendy didn't remember anything and then she met prince Eve. He fell in love with her at first sight and that is why he helped her a lot. He declared wanted everyone, who came with Wendy, because he was afraid they might try to take her away from him. That is how they all ended up here..

XXX

Wendy was walking around town with the prince. Sudenly an old woman, the one who had talked with Mystogan, grabbed her hand.

''Be careful or your most important person will…''

''Eh?''

Suddenly Wendy fell unconscious. Everything in her head was messed up. She was seeing people and events she didn't remember till now and also a figure in the shadows.

XXX

''So what are you going to do, Mystogan?'' Lucy asked.

''It think it'll be for the best to leave her with the prince.''

''Eh?''

''When she's with me something bad always happens to she looks happy with him.''

''Not even half as happy as she was with you.''

''But she doesn't remember me. Too much time has passed, I think it's time to give up on her.''

''So you're going to leave this world?''

XXX

Everything in Wendy's head was still really messed up but she had remembered many things. In her memories she often met some boy but she couldn't see his face. It was like this part of her memories was the most dim one.

_''We finally meet, Wendy.''_

_''Mystogan, we'll be together forever right?''_

_''Wendy, let's leave this world.''_

_''To go and leave everyone...I can't do this. I'm sorry.''_

''_Be careful or your most important person will…''_

Her head started to hurt more. There were people all around her but something was missing and she was looking for it.

''My most important person…''

Suddenly everyone disappeared and only one person appeared in front of her.

''Mystogan!'' Wedny opened her eyes and yelled.

The girl looked around, she was in her room in the palace. She heard noise outside and walked towards the her window she saw Lucy.

''Wendy, Mystogan is leaving! I know you don't remember him or me but I had to tell you.''

Tears ran down Wendy's cheeks.

''I remember.''

She ran out of her room and towards the exit. She saw Eve but didn't stop,she only muttered an apology when she ran past him.

XXX

Mystogan was in the meadow near town and was ready leave this world when he heard a familiar voice.

''Mystogan!'' Wendy yelled.

She reached her lover and hugged him.

''Wendy?''

''I remember! I remember everything! I know I don't deserve your love after I forgot you so easily but I can't live without you. Please don't leave me! Forgive me!''

''What are you talking about? I don't have anything to forgive you. You're the most wonderful thing in my life.''

Mystogan kissed her forehead, then her lips. It had been so long since he'd last kissed her. However, that didn't matter. They had found each other again and this time they were sure they were going to be together forever. In the distance they were watched by the old fortune teller from the market, who was smiling at them.

''Good job, Grandeeney.''

Those words were heard around. The woman wasn't there anymore. In her place was standing the beautiful sky dragon.

XXX

**A/N:** Sorry for Eve's OCC but I needed something like a bad guy and I honestly detest the pairing Eve x Wendy.


End file.
